Citrus
Citrus (Manga) Citrus (シトラス Shitorasu?) is a Japanese yuri manga series written and illustrated by Saburouta. The series began serialization in Ichijinsha's Comic Yuri Hime from November 17, 2012 and is licensed in English by Seven Seas Entertainment. It has 20 chapters as of May 2016. The first tankōbon volume was published on July 18, 2013, the third volume was released on November 18, 2014. To advertise the third volume of the manga, a PV covering the story up to that point was uploaded to Ichijinsha's YouTube channel on November 18, 2014. A drama CD was released with the fourth manga volume on July 18, 2015. The manga is licensed in English by Seven Seas Entertainment, who began releasing the series from December 16, 2014 in English. On August 18th 2018 the series ended with 41 chapters. A spin-off manga titled Citrus Plus will begin in December 2018. Citrus (Anime) An anime television series adaptation, directed by Takeo Takahashi and animated by Passione, will premiere on AT-X on January 6, 2018. Naoki Hayashi is in charge of overseeing scripts and Izuro Ijuuin is in charge of designing the characters and is credited as chief animation director. Lantis will produce the music, while Infinite is credited with producing the anime. The opening theme is "Azalea" (アザレア Azarea) by Nano Ripe, and the ending theme is "Dear Teardrop" by Mia Regina. Crunchyroll will stream the series, while Funimation will stream the simuldub. Plot summary Yuzu Aihara, a fashionable, spontaneous and fun-loving city-girl, transfers to a new neighborhood and high-school after the remarriage of her mother. More preoccupied with boys and shopping than studying, Yuzu struggles to fit in at the conservative girls' school and frequently clashes with the student council—specifically Mei Aihara, the hard-working, beautiful but cold student council president. As it turns out, Mei happens to be Yuzu's new step-sister and Yuzu finds herself having to share a bedroom with a girl she absolutely can't stand, yet can't get out of her head. The series follows the evolution of the relationship between the two girls, with the animosity slowly lessening as the two begin to learn more about each other and confusion growing as Yuzu discovers that she is starting to develop romantic feelings for her new sibling. Misc Yuzu is named after a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. It is believed to be a hybrid of sour mandarin and Ichang papeda. Leaves are notable for a large petiole, resembling those of the related kaffir lime and ichang papeda, and are heavily scented, which relates to her infatuation with Mei's scent in chapter 1. They also eventually ripen to an orange colour, which links to the characterization of Yuzu Aihara's hair. The fruit may also be cut in half, allowing the citrus juice to mingle with the bathwater. The yuzu bath, known commonly as yuzuyu, but also as yuzuburo, is said to guard against colds, treat the roughness of skin, warm the body, and relax the mind, which is why Mei constantly refers to Yuzu's body heat, as well as why there are multiple bathing scenes of Yuzu in the manga. External links * http://citrus-anime.com/ Official website Category:Series